pmhmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jucka Meguca
Jucka Meguca is a popular parody of the series, originating from the forums. It takes the form of a series of image posts, featuring cropped details of episode screencaps, with corresponding dialogue, retelling the original story in a humorous way, with intentionally misspelled character names and bad grammar. Every episode ends with a phrase "being meguca is suffering" (or a variant thereof in the last episode) which gained memetic popularity across English-speaking fanbase. Key * - Hanami * - Kyubey * - Byutey * - Jaimie * - Charm * - Yuki * - Ichigo * - Karamella von Goldgelb * - Pastellerde * - Madoka Kaguya * - Nijiko * - Hikari * - Momo * - Care * - Allan * - Alexei * - Ally * - Akari * - Arle * - Madoka Kaname Episode 1 Jucka What is it Coobie? become Meguca no Jucka I become Meguca for Nijiro won't let you why I become Meguca? no what I wish for? please no Jucka no don't listen to Jaemu we your friends Jucka! what I do? I protect Jucka and Nijiro! thank you chum but it okay Yuke why my city now fight! I protect friends! being Meguca is suffering... Episode 2 why fight? because it can't be helped i do not understand... Meguca must fight! i protect Jucka! Chum is weak I...need... Jucka... night is coming... why we fight? i will rescue chum i challenge you! must not fight! do not throw souls! what is happened? Jucka... i will make you happy why this happen? being Meguca is suffering... Episode 3 i zombie Nijiro mine why this listen Chum... Chum lose it become Meguca! Meguca forbiddened i still relevant no i worried maybe i become Meguca no Jucka Jucka... rabu... Chum! now i've lost it... being Meguca is suffering... Episode 4 Chum Chum lost it why you say this Chum why you know why... it okay Jucka sool jim turn to greef sid must be way back i save Chum nnndRRrrRfffhgrejh stop Chum Ichegu... Jucka... ... h-hello Jaemu is cool! Jucka is beauty i become Meguca for Jucka! help Jucka protect Jucka Jucka... RABU! being Meguca is suffering... Final Episode this fate of Jucka fate of all Meguca i defeat Brazilian Night Jucka rabu forever Jaemu can win? no huehuehuehuehuehuehue die! huahuahuahuahua why it okay Jaemu i know now must save Megucas no Jucka Coobie i become Meguca! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will... end suffering! HUEHUEHUEHhudfheasjdh Jucka don't go it okay Jeimu... rabu... sool jim no longer turn to greef sid Jucka Jucka Jucka that's right Jucka as i fight she watch me so i pray never to forget... that being Meguca... was suffering! Jucka Meguca Looflit Part 1 Jucka Meguca Looflit Part 2 Jaemu yes Chum i miss Jucka Jucka is gone how remember? i go back in time... Jucka is it you who are you oh no she don't remember i will guide you wait where is Yuke Jucka is gone Chum is gone now... i've lost it being Meguca is suffering... Yuke why Jucka is it you yes it is me where Chum? Chum lost it no i here meet my friend her name Cuck melon melon WITCH!!! fight! wait that not suppose to happen ...RABU!!! melon melon wait Chum what something wrong what i remember... being Meguca was suffering I know who do this Jaemu why Cuck is Witch please Yuke why aaAAaAaaAAaAa!!!!!!!!!!! Yuke? EHEHEHHHEHHEHEHHHEHHEHE Yuke why?!?!??!? it can't be helped Yuke lost it Yuke...rabu... EHEHhHhHEHHEHEHEHHEHHEHE i fake Jucka i fake Chum Chum fight! no why Yuke gone i sad Chum keep fighting! i cannot Chum why LOOK IT'S CARRIE MARK Curry is Meguca? sorry Yuke HehHheHEhhEheheHHHEH give cake Jaemu scared Yuke ded? Yuke not Yuke no more Jucka...had enough! Jucka...end suffering! JUCKA NO! Bootie yes Jaemu stop Jucka AAAAAAA I feel...nothing why i become witch? Jucka save Jaemu! Ichegu in danger Mugumi what doing? Chum in danger HEHEHEHhEHEHhEHHh i save Ichegu MUGUMI NOO Mugumi gone... Ichegu... rabu... Jucka what doing? I end suffering! Jucka no Jucka no Jaemu what doing? JAEMU NO! Being Jaemu is suffering... Jucka... rabu... Jucka Meguca Looflit Part 3 Jaemu yes Chum where's Nijiro Nijiro is at Hong Kong good no remember i check back in time... MS Paint Rage Bee yes Bootie oh no become Meguca wait where is Yuke where Nijiro where Yuke now... i've lost it being Meguca is suffering... Chum why MS Paint Rage Bee run is that where Chum? Chum lost it Yuke has returned meet my friend her name Cuck melon melon bad feeling fight! oh no i know now MS Paint Rage Bee...RABU!!! melon melon wait Yuke what something wrong what i remember... Cuck return I know who do this Jaemu why Pastard is Witch rrrhHgGhGhGTTrRRRrrrRRgg Chum why Nijiro...Jucka...RABU!!!!!!!!!!! Chum? rRRrgGgHghGhhgghhhTTthhh Chum why?!?!??!? FIGHT!!! Chum lost it Chum...rabu... rRGhGhGhttThhg Meduca, Nijuka, Hikura are minions of witch Nugi familiar? no JUCKA Jucka gone no Jarmu keep fighting! Jucka....RABU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chum why Curry is BRAZILIAN NIGHT!??!?!?!?!? they all are huehuehuehuehuehue give cake Ichegu scared Curry ded? Curry not Curry no more Jucka...had enough! Jucka...defeat Brazilian Night! JUCKA NO! Bootie yes Jaemu stop Jucka no Jucka? Jucka no YOU GOTTA BE Jaemu save Jucka! Meguca in danger Jaemu what doing? Jucka in danger i save Fluwy JAEMU NOO Fluwy...rabu MS Paint Rage Bee can win? no MS Paint Rage Bee what doing? I end suffering! MS Paint Rage Bee no don't worry friends Jaemu...rabu forever Category:Fanworks Category:Jucka Meguca